Wooden Floors, Walls, and Windowsills
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Short stories on the sadness faced by four different students in the four houses after the Battle of Hogwarts.


**Helllllllloooooo! So I'm actually on vacation in the States and while on vacation, I have come up with a lot of fanfic ideas. So be ready for a couple new stories coming up. **

**I have actually been trying to use this song in a HP fanfic forever and I've finally figured it out. What really bothered me with the end of HP7 was that everyone looks so happy and that nobody was really grieving. I wanted to show how a lot of people were affected in negative ways. So this is the different stories of four different students in the four houses and how the Battle of Hogwarts had negative impacts on them. The names are just combinations of some of my friends names. **

**I'm really not sure what you guys will think about this so please review and let me know!**

* * *

_There is a house built out of stone _

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills _

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust _

_This is a place where I don't feel alone _

_This is a place where I feel at home _

The Ravenclaw common room was deserted. Or at least seemed deserted. It was impossible to see the small dark haired girl hidden behind Rowena's statue. Mandie Little, slowly crept out from her hiding spot. Her shuffling was the only noise in the quiet room. She walked shakily towards the door and cautiously opened the door. The Hogwarts Castle was in ruins. Rubble and debris lined every service. Staircases were losing steps, making them dangerous to use. The blue banners of Ravenclaw were torn mockingly. Mandie looked around, tears streaming down her face. Hogwarts was her home. She had only been here one year and yet this place meant so much to her. And Hogwarts was her only friend. Nobody wanted to be friends with a freak. And now her only friend was gone.

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds _

_There is a tree as old as me _

_Branches were sewn by the color of green _

_Ground had arose and passed its knees _

Mackenzie Kim ran as the tears fell shamelessly from his face. Why had this happened? Why did Connor have to be dead? It had all been a huge mistake. He and his half brother were third years, they weren't suppose to stay and fight. But Connor, being the daring guy, had stayed, and Mackenzie was not going to leave him. Hufflepuff's never abandon their friends. Out of breath, he stopped running. Through his watery eyes, he saw that he was face to face with the Forbidden Forest. He leaned against the nearest tree and sank to the ground, his head in his hands.

_By the cracks of the skin _

_I climbed to the top _

_I climbed the tree to see the world _

_When the gusts came around to blow me down I_

_held on as tightly as you held onto me _

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me _

The Slytherin who stayed. The Slytherin who fought. That's what they were calling him. He had his reasons, although he would never tell anyone. A girl. A squib girl to be exact. He was fighting for his girlfriend and for her rights. He didn't have much to lose by fighting; he was already an outcast in his family. Nate Kurnia, stood on the top of the astronomy tower, looking out at the grounds. He had always wanted his girl to see this place. But now with Hogwarts crumbling apart around him, he never wanted anyone to see this much ruin and destruction.

_'Cause, I built a home _

_For you _

_For me _

_Until it disappeared _

_From me _

_From you _

Laura Dillon opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on a stretcher in the Great Hall. She couldn't hear anything but a faint buzz, like a bee was in her ear. She tried to turn her head but it was too painful. So she settled with looking up at the enchanted ceiling. She had seen it in many different forms during her six years at Hogwarts; rain, snow, sun, and her favourite: the golden red when Gryffindor won the house cup. She thought she had seen every possible sky. But now, it was something new, something she had never seen before. The ceiling looked like a cross between a sunset and a sunrise; like infinity. It had never looked more beautiful. And in that moment, Laura knew, that that would be the last thing she ever saw.

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust _


End file.
